1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a flat display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the flat display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the trend in display apparatuses is directed toward the use of plate type flat display apparatuses. Among different types of flat display apparatuses, self-luminous electroluminescent display apparatuses have wide viewing angles, high contrast, and quick responsiveness, and are thus considered to be the next generation of displays. Particularly, organic light emitting display apparatuses, in which a light emitting layer includes an organic material, has high brightness, has improved driving-voltage and responsiveness characteristics, and has a multi-color display ability, when compared to inorganic light emitting display apparatuses.
In addition, technology for applying a touch panel function to a display apparatus has been researched concurrently with the effort of developing various types of electronic devices. If a display apparatus has a touch panel function, a user may input information by touching a surface of the display apparatus with his/her fingers or with a pen, and the user may also view images on the display apparatus.